


Drop It Low

by whatever_im_trash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Clubbing, F/F, Grinding, Kissing, hot and heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatever_im_trash/pseuds/whatever_im_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bechloe prompt - Chloe drags beca out clubbing With bellas Aubrey is stunned grinding gets out of control man. Have fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drop It Low

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FangirlTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlTrash/gifts).



“Chlo, no I really don’t wanna,” Beca complained as the Redhead disappeared into the DJ’s closet. Beca stayed snuggled into her bed surrounded by pillows.

“To bad smalls,” Chloe called, her voice muffled “It’s required for all of the Bella’s to go tonight, even Bree is going!”

Beca groaned “Why the fuck is she going?” The small girl kicked off her blankets, not wanting Chloe to have total control over her outfit. Beca shuffled into the closet, arms crossed over her chest. “I can’t believe you’re making me do this.” She grumbled lowly, her eyes tearing down Chloe’s figure. The ginger was wearing a tight black dress, that worked wonders.

Chloe shot Beca a victorious grin, “It’ll be fun Bec’s.” Chloe turned back to Becas dark wardrobe. “Hmmmm,” Chloe pondered tapping her fingers on her chin, bright blue eyes filtering through Beca’s stuff. “Here! It matches your eyes!” Chloe spun around holding out a dark navy colored dress to Beca. Chloe giggled softly as Beca’s eyes shot up to meet Chloe’s, the younger woman’s face turning light pink. Beca’s hair was pulled back into a messy bun and she still had her PJ’s on. Which consisted of a pair of flannel sweatpants and a grey shirt, that was cut too low to really just be a Pajama top.

Beca’s eyes flick over to the dress then back to Chloe’s face. “Seriously? Dude no way,” She protested. Beca watched Chloe take in a breath, one hand resting on her hip. “No, don’t you dare Beale!” Beca said, knowing she had already lost this battle.

Chloe’s eyes slowly trailed up to the ceiling. “You’re not doing anything till you put it on,” Chloe said with a small huff of breath. Chloe let her eyes fall back on Beca, hearing her groan.

Beca snatched the dress away from Chloe glaring at her, a smile tugging at her lips. “You suck, Beale.” Beca said pushing Chloe out of the closet.

The taller girl shot Beca a wink, “Only for you, Mitchell.” She joked sitting down on Beca’s bed. She smiled watching the other girl’s smile break out as she rolled her eyes.

Beca closed the door to the closet, quickly changing. “Damn it,” She muttered under her breath not being able to zip the dress all the way up. Beca opened the closet door hair pulled to one side and head tipped down. “Hey Chlo, can you zip me up?” The DJ asked.

Chloe stood up quickly “ Yeah sure,” She said stepping over to Beca as she turned around. Chloe zipped the zipper, letting her eyes travel over the girls body. “There you go babes.” Chloe said letting her hands trail down Beca’s arms. “Now lets go do your hair and makeup!” She added excitedly pulling Beca out of her room.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

“Bree!” Chloe squealed seeing the blond walk into the Club. Beca flinched at the loud noise and frowned when she felt cold air hit her side. Beca turned to watch Chloe make her way over to her best friend. Stacie followed closely behind the Ginger, both girls hugging Aubrey. Beca went back to drinking her drink, looking around at their table. Cynthia Rose wasn’t drinking due to being the designated driver, Ashley and Jessica were dancing with Legacy, Fat Amy was at the bar talking to some ridiculously buff dude, Flo and Lilly were no where to be seen.

Chloe, Aubrey, and Stacie walked back over to the table where Beca and CR where. “Hey guys,” Aubrey said with a smile sitting down, Stacie sitting suspiciously close to the blond. Beca mumbled a hello around her drink as Chloe sat back down pressing into her side once more. Beca halfway listened to the small talk going on, her mind mostly on the redhead next to her.

“You wanna go dance?” Beca whispered quietly into the Ginger’s ear. She smiled when Chloe grinned getting up and taking Beca’s hand. Beca let the older girl pull her out to the dance floor, both of them carefully avoiding the other Bella’s on the floor. Beca let out a small sigh of relief when Chloe made sure they where out of view of the other girls.

“You look great, Bec’s.” Chloe said softly moving into the DJ’s personal space slowly moving her hips in time with the music pumping loudly in the club. Chloe’s bright blue eyes were laced with something that Beca couldn’t quite pinpoint yet.

“If I look great then you look Fucking amazing Chlo,” Beca said moving in closer to Chloe so their bodies occasionally brushed against one another’s. Beca felt Chloe place her hands on her hips, pulling them closer together. The DJ reached up, looping her arms around Chloe’s neck, gently playing with her fiery hair.

Chloe’s breath hitched at the full on contact between the two girls bodies. The Redheads finger dug into Beca’s hips lightly holding them together and they moved to the music easily.

The pair dances through a few songs, pressing into each other more and more with their fingers slowly trail over the others bodies, before Ester Dean’s “Drop it Low” comes on.

> _Drop it, drop it low, girl (x17)_
> 
> _Drop it, drop it_

Chloe’s eyes meet Beca’s, for the first time since they started dancing keeping eye contact. Beca finally pinpoints what she saw in Chloe’s eyes earlier: Lust. It was fervent at the moment, with their bodies pressed into one another, but underneath it was strained. Like it had been present for along time but ignored and pushed down.

> _This is for Polow’s bitches, for money making bitches_
> 
> _All my ladies, throw your hands in the air_
> 
> _I got Patron in my cup and I don’t give a fuck_
> 
> _The baddest bitch in the club right here_

Beca had been so consumed by the bright blue lustful eyes, that she hadn’t noticed her own hands sliding down the Ginger’s body. Chloe’s breath hitched, causing Beca to notice that her fingers were currently caressing the toned muscle of the Redheads thigh. The DJ started to pull her fingers away slowly when she felt Chloe’s hand grip on to her wrist tightly, nails digging in to her flesh.

> _They wanna see me drop it, drop it, drop it_
> 
> _Wanna pop it, pop it, pop it, shake that ass on the floor_
> 
> _You wanna see me shake it, shake it, shake it_
> 
> _Yeah, you like it, like it, like it when I drop it real low_

“Beca,” Chloe’s voice was heavy and pleading, “Bec’s, please, don’t.” Her fingers gently drumming against her skin. “I can’t,” Chloe trailed off when the smaller girl rolled their hips together causing her to let out a breathy moan.

> _Yeah boy, you like that_
> 
> _I can tell that you like that_
> 
> _Yeah boy, you love it when my booty goes_
> 
> _Boom, ba-ba-boom, ba-boom, ba-boom, boom_

The DJ returned her hands to Chloe’s body, spinning the girl around. Beca held onto Chloe’s hips firmly, keeping their bodies smashed together. Beca smirked feeling surprisingly familiar hands on her own hips.

> _Drop it, drop it low, girl (x8)_
> 
> _Drop it, drop it low, girl_
> 
> _(Move that ass around)_
> 
> _(x8)_
> 
> _Drop it, drop it_

Chloe grinded against Beca as the song pumped through the club. She was fairly sure she was giving Beca a heart attack, based on the noises coming from her co-captain as she pressed her ass back into the other girl’s body.

> _I can’t stop staring at your body_
> 
> _Put my hands on your body, you sexy fo’ sho’_
> 
> _You the real deal kinda hotty_
> 
> _Come and ride in my Bagatti_
> 
> _Girl, come drop it low_

Beca’s hands sporadically grabbed at the Ginger, each time she thrusted back against her. The burnett was a mess, letting out small noises with every move Chloe made. “Chlo,” Beca breathed in a beg for more. The response was immediate, in a heartbeat they were facing eachother again. Their hips moving together smoothly, they had always danced together at parties and such but never with this intensity.

> _Yeah girl, I like that_
> 
> _You can tell that I like that_
> 
> _Yeah girl, I love that when your booty goes_
> 
> _Boom, ba-ba-boom, ba-boom, ba-boom, boom_

Lip’s surged forward, neither of them knew who initiated the kiss but that wasn’t important. Chloe’s tongue plunged into Beca’s mouth, the action being rewarded with a loud moan. Teeth clashed in their hunger, and pulled on lips. Each girl had worked a leg between the others, grinding down onto each other searching for friction.

> _Drop it, drop it low, girl (x7)_
> 
> _Drop it, drop it_
> 
> _(x2)_
> 
> _Move that ass around_
> 
> _Move that ass around_
> 
> _Move that ass around_
> 
> _Move that ass around_
> 
> _Low girl, drop it, drop it_

Chloe’s hands were mauling Beca’s chest, as the brunette sucked and bit at Chloe’s pulse point. In return the DJ’s hands were cupping Chloe’s ass, clenching occasionally. Chloe had her forehead pressed into the shorter girls shoulder, her eyes squeezed shut with her mouth peppering kisses on her collar bone.

> _He say he like the way my booty, booty, booty popped_
> 
> _He say he like the way my booty, booty booty rocked_
> 
> _He say he like the way my booty, booty, booty dropped_
> 
> _Drop, drop, drop_

When Beca finished leaving a hickey on Chloe’s neck she pulled back, a hazy grin on her face. She kissed up Chloe’s neck to bring their lips back together. Slowly teasing the other girl, flicking her tongue out to run along her soft lips. One of the Ginger’s hands left Beca’s chest, a noise of disappointment erupting from her, and locked into her hair. Tangling her fingers in it forcing Beca to stay where Chloe wanted her.

> _Girl I like the way your booty, booty, booty popped_
> 
> _Girl I like the way your booty, booty, booty dropped_
> 
> _Girl I like the way your booty, booty, booty_
> 
> _Boom, ba-ba-boom, ba-boom, ba-boom, boom_

Beca finally relented her teasing, letting her tongue slide into Chloe’s mouth eagerly. They stayed in their lip-lock, Chloe not noticing their movement until her back hit a wall, forcing breath to huff into Beca’s mouth. Beca’s hips roughly rolled into her own, a deep moan coming from the burnett. Chloe let out soft whimpers holding on to Beca, fearing if she let go then Beca would deny it ever happened.

> _Drop it, drop it low, girl (x8)_
> 
> _Drop it, drop it low, girl_
> 
> _(Move that ass around)_
> 
> _(x8)_

The DJ had a hand on Chloe’s chest and the other on the Redheads hip, gripping tightly. Beca pulled Chloe’s hip into her slow hip rolls. The song was winding down and neither wanted to stop. They had both slowed their pace to where it was painfully slow, lips pressed together until they had to part for breath. Lips still touching they took in ragged breaths. Chloe had opened her eyes, Beca’s still closed as they swayed their hips slowly. “Bec’s,” Chloe whispered her hand sliding out of her brown hair and onto the girls shoulder.

> _Drop it, drop it low, girl (x8)_

The song finished before Beca respond. Beca’s mouth opened once, then twice and finally on the third time she got her words out. “Can we go home and do that again?” She said opening her eyes with surprising confidence. “Why haven’t w—”

“That was hot,” Chloe and Beca snapped their heads up, both of them trying to jump away from each other but unable to due to their tangled limbs that didn’t know how to work anymore. The Bella’s stood a bit away from the two, Aubrey had her mouth hanging open. The blonde looking back and forth between the two girls and Stacie, who had made the comment.

“You owe me a hundred bucks!” Ashley stated matter of factly to Jessica getting shocked looks from everyone.

“Aubrey if you leave your mouth open like that you’re gonna catch a fly,” Beca said managing to lower her hand from Chloe’s breast. The DJ rested it on Chloe’s hip and looked up at the Ginger, a smile on her face. “God Chloe,” She whispered getting the taller girl’s attention. Aubrey gaping at them still

“Uhm What the Aca-Fuck?” Aubrey finally spat out, “Chloe? Beca?! What is?”

Chloe giggled looking at Beca, “Shut up Bree, we all know you’re fucking Stacie so,” Chloe didn’t look away from Beca, but could see Stacie shrug out of the corner of her eye.

“You owe me another hundred bucks,” Ashley stated again, all eyes on her and Jessica. Jessica had a sour look on her face with her arms crossed.

“Damn it,” The blonde muttered as the attention shifted away from Ashley and herself. Aubrey struggling for words again looking at Beca and Chloe then to Stacie. The leggy brunette had a cocky grin on her face.

Chloe bit her lip before leaning down to whisper into Beca’s ear, “Wanna get out of here?” The Redhead suppressed a giggle as the shorter girl nodded enthusiastically, lacing their fingers together as she slowly pulled away from Chloe.

“Okay well,” Beca started getting everyone’s attention, before letting her eyes rest on Aubrey who was still in shock. “I’m going to go fuck your best friend now so late nerds!” Beca pulled Chloe towards the door the Ginger giggling happily. Leaving the rest of the Bella’s in the Club.

“Did that really just happen?” Emily asked looking like a toddler on Christmas morning. “O-M-ACA-G!” She added in a squeal bouncing in her spot, causing the rest of the Bella’s, including Aubrey, to laugh as they slowly went back to their nights figuring they should give the new couple some time alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think!!!! I need to know what yall do and dont like so i can like work on that…..so let me know whatever-im-trash.tumblr.com


End file.
